This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Community-Based Research Liaison Key Function serves to engage diverse communities in the pursuit of eliminating health disparities through scientific discovery. As such, one of the first tasks of the key function area was to rename itself as the Community-Engaged Research (CER) Program key function so as to better reflect its overall purpose.Thus, the overall goal of the Community-Engaged Research (CER) Program Key Function is to develop and coordinate a co-learning program that will prepare researchers to work with communities for the purpose of eliminating health disparities through scientific discovery that will empower communities to improve their own health and wellness. The CER Program will work closely with the Collaborations and Partnership Key Function area and it's leader, Dr. Todd Seto, to complement their efforts to build partnerships primarily with university-based organizations, hospitals and medical clinics. The CER Program key function will also build upon the successful model for CER already established in the Center for Native and Pacific Health Disparities Research (CNPHDR), a NIMHD-funded P20 grant led by Dr. Marjorie Mau that began in 2002. The CNPHDR (aka "The Center") has enjoyed 9+ years of continuous NIH-funding and currently manages 40+ IRB-approvals for ~ 20+ individual studies that are being conducted throughout the State of Hawai'i and externally with it's partnering members from Alaska and Aotearoa (New Zealand).